Raising Tom
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: The Sequel to "My Little Serpent". Baby Tom is here to stay and Harry is his offical caretaker. Baby developments and new problems arrive as a former Death Eater shows up. And let's all say it, POOR SEV! Read and Review please!
1. Awwwwwww! It's a baby!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. Actually, I'd rather have Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy..heh..  
  
A/N: Well you guys wanted a sequel! So, here it is! But before that I want to give a quick thanks to:  
  
DarkQueenD, Qserenity2000, chibiFVG, EclipseAzNGTX, Sayiera, and Fiery Pheonix.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing My Little Serpent. I WUV YOU ALL!  
  
And I did get one more review from Lisienna but I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented. So, I'll just say thanks for reviewing.  
  
Warning: READ "MY LITTLE SERPENT" FIRST OR YOU WILL PROBABLY NOT GET ANY OF THIS!  
  
Things to remember: Harry is still in Fifth year, the fifth book did not happen, and Tom is only a few months old.  
  
Also, this story will probably be all the rest of Harry's school year, that means from where he is now to 7th year, including summers. So this might be a little long.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a whole week after Tom Riddle had been turned into a few month old baby and the little boy made quite the disturbance throughout the school. He acted like any normal baby, making a fuss while eating, crying when he needed a diaper change or was hungry, and sometimes wake people up in the middle of the night crying. Well actually, more like just Harry (and the portrait Ambrous) since they were in their own rooms, in the Head Boy/Girl rooms for Slytherin. And tonight was no different.  
  
Harry was pacing back and forth in the small baby room that had been set up for Tom, trying to rock the little infant to sleep. Baby Tom had reduced the glass-breaking shrieks he was making earlier to dull whimpers as he started to drift back to sleep. Little tear-filled green eyes started to droop to a close until they were shut tight and Tom's breathing turned from rag to even. Silently yawning, Harry walked carefully over to Tom's crib and set the sleeping baby inside, glad that it was quiet once again.  
  
From a frame above Tom's crib on the wall, Ambrous moved into the picture. He could move from 6 different frames, including the main one in front of the rooms. The rough looking man looked down at Tom then looked back up at Harry. "Tough night?"  
  
"Argnnnn" Harry groaned softly so not to re-awake Tom. The bags under his eyes were getting darker by the days. Though sometimes, he knew it was worth it. The times where the small baby would laugh, smile, crawl with excitement.. Yes, it was worth it.. Sometimes.  
  
Letting out a silent yawn, Harry bid Ambrous a good night and went to his own room. Only to collapse on his bed, dead asleep.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
At the front of the Gryffindor table was Tom the baby in a high chair moving his head back from the spoon full of mashed apples in front of his face. Harry sighed and tried to coax Tom into eating them "Aw, come on Tom. Just a little bite"  
  
The baby gave a little huff and continued to dodge the spoon. After a few more failed attempts, Hermione stepped in and grabbed the spoon. "You know, Harry, Holloween is coming up. Are you going to dress up Tom?"  
  
Hermione made little train sounds and swooped the spoon down to Tom's mouth. The small baby seemed to like this. Thinking it was some big game, he ate the mashed apples and clapped. Harry gave her a sort of glare before answering. "Probably"  
  
Ron turned to the two from his conversation with Dean "Do you have any plans on what you're going to dress him up as?"  
  
"Just draw a jagged line on his forehead and he'll look just like Scarboy over here" Draco Malfoy entered the scene with a sneer on his face. He looked over at Hermione feeding Tom and he smirked. "Ironic, the Mudblood feeding the Dark Lord"  
  
Hermione and Harry had already gotten over Draco saying 'Mudblood', saying that he was still a child for using a term like that. Though Ron on the other hand, kept getting red with anger. Harry faced Draco with a bored expression. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Just checking on the little Lord here" Draco said taking the spoon from Hermione and feeding Tom a spoonful of food. Tom gobbled it up instantly. Harry snatched the spoon from Draco and put it down next to the little bowl of mashed apples, and he gave Tom the bottle, which the baby took greedily.  
  
"He's just fine. And stop calling him Lord. He's started a new life now, if you have forgotten!" Harry snapped at him, glaring.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "You can't change what his nature is. All you're doing is re-creating the past. He'll become a Dark Wizard again"  
  
Harry stood up, just as tall as Draco was. "Not if I can help it" the bell rung for class and Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and gathered Tom in his arms. He, Hermione, and Ron all started walking to their fist class, which was Transfiguration.  
  
"But you can't Potter, it's what he is." was all Draco said before he went and retrieved his own bag before heading for class.  
  
~In Transfiguration~  
  
Tom was placed in a little playpen at the front of the class while Harry, Hermione, and Ron all took their places in the front row of the classroom. McGonagall quickly started teaching her class the components of turning a spider into a stuffed animal. Ron paled at that, his memory of his teddy bear turning into a spider coming back to him. Harry and Hermione covered up their laughter as the Head of House taught on.  
  
Soon the spiders were passed out to the students, which a certain red head protested to. Hermione pointed her wand and her spider. "Ursus" the spider then started getting bigger and changed from a hairy eight-legged spider to a fluffy teddy bear. As Harry and Ron were attempting this, Hermione went over to Tom's crib and gave the stuffed animal to the baby.  
  
Simply delighted Tom took the teddy bear and hugged it to him, falling over on his back. Then as Hermione turned, Tom's eyes shot wide open as a pain shot through his mouth. Then a loud pained wail went up. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
Only Hermione's screams of "I didn't do anything!" Could be heard over the loud din.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
I'd like to thank RaistlinofMetallica for the idea on teething! ^.^ Let me know what you guys think so far! I would love for reviews! Specially reviews with ideas, I'm open to anything really! Well, almost anything... 


	2. I don't know a lot about teething so don...

Disclaimer: No, don't own. Don't sue. I'm poor!  
  
A/N: Heh. Reviews!  
  
Athenakitty- Did you read My Little Serpent?  
  
Lee Hart- ^.^ You stroke my ego so much. Thanks for the lovely review. And you're a great writer, I wouldn't push you to write so much if I didn't like your writing. Laters!  
  
Layce74- It should be indeed! ^.^  
  
- That is a good question! Guess you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Fiery Pheonix- I wonder a lot of things too. ^.^ Don't worry, I'll hope to answer most of those questions later on..and thanks!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- ^.^ I agree with Malfoy too. And you'll see in this chapter.  
  
SSam- Well, I'm not really sure. I wasn't planning on it. Then again I'm not really planning this out, just going along with it. I'll take a vote on it. See what everyone else thinks. Thanks for the hint and review!  
  
Marauder3Moony- ^.^;;;; Just don't bite me ..and you can bark.and I'll try to update..and Tom is cute  
  
BE WARNED I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT BABIES. BUT I'M TRYING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Tom in his arms, bawling his little eyes out, Harry ran straight for the infirmary. He ran into the all white room and search rather desperately for Madame Pomfrey. "Hello? Madame Pomfrey? Anyone?"  
  
Hearing the wails from Tom, the nurse Madame Pomfrey came bursting from her office and made her way to Harry. "What happened?"  
  
In one breath Harry explained "We were in Transfiguration and we changed spiders into teddy bears. Hermione gave her teddy bear to Tom. He fell over, but not hard. Then he started crying!"  
  
The nurse looked at Harry for a moment wondering if he would need some oxygen before turning her attention to Tom. She smiled kindly at the little baby and put her hand on his chin. Tom, seeing the hand, took hold of it with his own chubby hands and stuck one of her fingers in his mouth, then starting chewing (more like gumming). The nurse seemed a little surprised before her lips turned upwards into a grin.  
  
"I think I may know what's wrong with this little guy" She said with a laugh and opened Tom's mouth. She felt around for a little while before nodding. Pomfrey let go of Tom and turned to Harry, whom was looking just a little more then confused.  
  
"He's teething" was the simple explanation. A little realization dawned on Harry and he gave a slow nod.  
  
In a flash Pomfrey had dashed from the room and came back with a little round toy that was clear and soft. She gave it to Tom, who immediately stuck it in his mouth and started chewing (gumming) it. Harry patted little Tom's head and turned to Pomfrey. "Thank you"  
  
"You're quite welcome, Potter. Just keep in mind that he'll keep having pain until all his baby teeth are in." Pomfrey told him as she was pushing him out the infirmary.  
  
"How long will that be?" Harry asked a little worried. He didn't want little Tom to feel pain! That was not right! He was just a baby!  
  
Pomfrey looked thoughtful before answering "Don't rightly know. Depends on him" she pointed to Tom who looked like he was trying to be a dog with the little toy in his mouth.  
  
Harry then found himself being pushed into the corridor where Ron and Hermione were. Ron looked a little worried at Tom as if he was going to start crying again and Hermione looked on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I don't know what I did but I'm truly and terribly sorry. I shouldn't have even gone near him. Oh, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione kept on babbling until Harry cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault!" This effectively shut Hermione up though there were still traces of tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione gave a little sniff "Then what happened?" Ron rubbed her back looking at her with an expression of mixed amusement and concern.  
  
"He's teething, that's all!" Harry explained pointing at the little soft toy that Tom looked like he was trying to devour.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! He's growing up so fast!" Hermione said the tears quickly drying and a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"He has been with us as a baby for only a week!" Ron said bewildered. Hermione acted like they had always had the small child.  
  
"And he's already teething!" she beamed at Tom who gave her a look that clearly stated 'You are insane'.  
  
"Our next class is about to start" Harry was looking at his watch "I left my stuff in Transfiguration.."  
  
Hurrying and trying to be careful at the same time, Harry dashed off to Transfiguration to get his bag with Tom in his arms and Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
The next class that they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. The lovable werewolf had decided to stay and this made just about everyone happy since the Dark Arts curse of the teachers was broken. When Ron, Hermione, and Harry with Tom entered the classroom, Harry automatically went to the little baby play pen in the corner of the class room.  
  
"Good evening Harry" Lupin greeted Harry next to the play pen as Tom was settled with his chew toy.  
  
"Good evening Professor"  
  
"Teething?" Lupin asked looking at Tom.  
  
A baffled look spread over Harry's face "How'd you know?"  
  
"I've never known a baby to gnaw on a toy intent on tearing it to shreds. Learning about it yes. Killing it, no." this earned a laugh out of Harry.  
  
The class was all filing in and Harry took his seat. He could tell this was going to be a good class, just one of those feelings.  
  
"For the next couple of weeks we are going to be studying dueling tactics. Both offensive and defense. That doesn't only include spells but potions too. Granted you won't be making the potions in this class, you will be studying them." Remus started writing on the board and Harry took out a quill, ink, and parchment to take notes.  
  
No one really noticed the green eyed baby who was trying to make his grand escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**gasp** Harry! Watch the baby! **announcer voice** Will Tom escape? Will he cause horror? What will happen in the next episode of 'Raising Tom'?  
  
Ahem. I was asked a question of .. Will Harry date anyone? That is completely up to you guys. Do you want Harry to date someone and if so who? Let me know! REVIEW!  
  
And about the Tom gnawing the toy to kill..my nephew looked like he was trying to kill his toy when he was teething...-.-;;; 


	3. Evil babies, purple hair, and diapers

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.  
  
A/N: ^.^ You guys are so cool!  
  
No Name, lol- I thought so too!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- Well, he was already a couple months old and babies usually start teething at around 4-7 months and that's only on average. I don't really know what personality he's going to take on yet. ^.^ I'm still trying to work that all out.  
  
TwinEnigma- ^.^ Poor Harry......the evil things I do to him. And I want to hug Tom too. Just not when he's crying or anything.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- No, I'm the one who should be thanking you! And thanks for reminding me, I was more worried about first steps......  
  
Andromeda Snape-Malfoy- I'm glad you're glad. And yes, he is.  
  
GoddessMoonLady- ^.^ I have four nieces and nephews so I know how it goes. Luckily, I'm the youngest in the family! And that is a wonderful idea! Thank you! I'll be sure to put it in, like in either this chapter or the next....  
  
EvilLaughKid()- Yea, I know Tom needs a mommy.. and wow...you seem to have really thought all that through...though you leave me a lot to work with. I still don't know about hooking Harry up with someone until the later chapters...it just doesn't seem right to me to have all of a sudden love interest...but I will keep all that you said in mind (even if it's a lot to remember) and I don't think this will be a Ron/Hermione fic either......just seems to common and over-done.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing as no one was really paying all that much attention to Tom the baby, Tom decided to be a baby on a mission. The little knocking over the play pen was easy enough and it was a shame no one noticed since they were all so keen on the lecture Lupin was giving on shielding spells. Next came the crawling to the desks! Baby on a mission made his way over to where one Neville Longbottom was sitting.  
  
Now as to no one noticing the baby it came as a rather shock to the said Neville Longbottom when he felt something tug on his shoe laces. He decided to ignore it however when it didn't happen again right away. This was a terrible mistake. For he screamed like a little girl (namely the author) when confronted with a hairy spider when something bit him on the leg (this has happened to the author, thank the little children she has had to babysit).  
  
"AGRH! SOMETHING BIT ME!!!!!" this came from a brown haired blur that ran right behind Hermione and cowered. Harry and Ron traded looks with first each other then with Hermione as Neville kept peaking out from behind the bushy haired girl.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione who was bewildered and wondering if she should be complimented that Neville chose to hide behind her.  
  
"Something...wet....bit me.." Neville pointed to his seat "Over there"  
  
Shrugging at each other Hermione, Ron, and Harry took it upon themselves to go see what the offending thing was that bit Neville. They got to his desk and looked under it but sure enough, nothing was there. They looked at each other and did the customary shrug.  
  
Meanwhile, the mischievous and super-fast crawling Tom had gotten to the next table with Neville's wand in hand. The cute baby sat up with the wand in it's little grubby hands. "Brrr!" (Translation: 'I have the ultimate weapon!') he gurgled out bouncing in his spot like the happy baby he was.  
  
With all the 'strength' he could muster, baby Tom pointed the wand in a random direction (which so happened to be Ron Weasley's head) and babbled "Gah!" (Translation: It works!) just as the infamous red hair turned purple. (A/N: Thanks Lee for the color!)  
  
Since Ron didn't feel a thing he went on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The first to notice Ron's change in hair color was Harry who snorted with laughter at how ridiculous his friend looked.  
  
"What's wrong Har-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she got a full view of Ron's hair. Her mouth went in a tight line and her body shook as she tried to keep from laughing. The used-to-be-red-haired-boy-now-purple-haired Ron saw this and wondered what was so funny when the whole class turned to see the odd colored hair and laughed.  
  
"What are you all laughing at?" he asked bewildered.  
  
Lupin, who was trying to compose himself, managed to conjure a mirror for Ron to look in. The youngest Weasley boy's eyes went wide and he looked like a gold-fish gazing into the mirror.  
  
"How- I – what" Ron stuttered, not quite able to get any words out.  
  
Finally controlling his laughter, Remus Lupin spotted the giggling Tom holding onto Neville's wand. Going over to the baby and plucking the wand out of his hands, Lupin returned the wand to it's rightful owner and picked up Tom.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. It was just Tom here, seems he had managed to get a hold of a wand" the professor said getting Tom's teething ring and handing it to the still giggling child. Tom took his little toy and started gnawing on it once again.  
  
"But...my hair" Ron said meekly pointing to the offending purple patch on his head. At this time, Hermione had gotten her laughter down enough to fix Ron's hair with a spell that she got out of some book.  
  
All laughter had died down when Ron's hair became it's normal color and he glared at baby Tom. Said child just happily chewed on his teething ring.  
  
"Are you sure Tom lost all his memories?" the turned-back-red-head grumbled while Harry took Tom and put him back in his play pen.  
  
Instead of anyone answering they all just laughed at him.  
  
~~  
  
The rest of the day passed by more or less uneventful with the very few exceptions when Tom managed to get a few wands in his grasp and Ron went diving under any table that was close by. Now the Trio, with Tom, found themselves in Harry's little common room, studying. It was a little surprising when Ron announced that he was done first.  
  
"Ha! Finished! Take that Hermione!" He shouted victoriously, slamming down his quill on the table.  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes and kept working as Harry looked rather concerned at Tom who was in his little baby walker. Little Tom looked up at Harry with a funny expression and it registered in Harry's brain. Harry picked up Tom and sniffed at him before pulling away with a disgusted expression.  
  
"Guys" he called out and Ron stopped all gloating as Hermione looked up from her work "Tom needs a change and I still need to finish this...."  
  
His eyes lingered on Hermione before falling on Ron who now had a horrified expression.  
  
"Oh no mate! I don't do diapers!" He said pushing away from the table as if trying to get as far away from them as possible.  
  
"Please Ron?" Harry pleaded as Hermione tried her own tactics.  
  
"It's not like you're doing anything since you finished your homework."  
  
"I will not!" declared the Weasley.  
  
"Listen, if you change Tom's diaper then I'll check this over" Hermione proposed signaling to Ron's homework.  
  
Knowing that they were going to bribe him until he did it, he decided to get it over with. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Ron resigned himself to his fate and picked up Tom heading to the nursing room. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before going back to their work.  
  
It was only about one minutes later when they heard a shout from the nursing room.  
  
"THE LITTLE BUGGER PISSED ON ME!"  
  
Once again Harry and Hermione found themselves laughing at their red-headed friend. (Thank you GoddessMoonLady!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
What did you think? Did I do good? What am I missing that are usual baby problems or developments?  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	4. Ew and maybe a small problem

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own.  
  
A/N: Heh. Glad you people still like.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- ^.^ Eh. I survived all those nights....barely... and yes, I was used as a teething ring for a cute little baby (the only thing saving the baby from my wrath was the fact that it gave me puppy eyes). **evil grin** and you just gave me a wonderful idea.  
  
Athenakitty- Are you confused or do you just like asking questions?  
  
Lee Hart- So, you don't want Harry to date? Alrighty then. That's one vote. And yay! I got an A+. I so rule.  
  
GoddessMoonLady- **bows** I thought it was brilliant too. (strokes her own ego) And I'm really open to any ideas. But I hope you won't mind if I make it into my own style. It's a good idea though. I'll try to work it in. Thanks and I'll update.  
  
NO NAME lol- I'll be sure to have him do that but I don't know if I want to do it in these coming chapters or later on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days (meaning two) passed after the turning Ron's hair purple incident and everyone was at breakfast. It was turning into a typical sight to see a little baby at the front of the Gryffindor table, making a fuss. Even more so was the sight of Ron getting pelted with food.  
  
"I swear that baby hates me" Ron glared at baby Tom whom cheekily smiled back.  
  
"I don't think that's the reason Ron" Hermione said rolling her eyes and wiped away any excess food off of Tom's face.  
  
"He probably just likes your reactions. The faces that you make" commented Harry who then gave Tom his bottle. It was then that Ginny popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said chipper like as she took a seat right next to Harry. She had gotten over her crush a while ago, you see. (I thought I'd bring her in. I'll be doing some of that with other characters too. Hope you don't mind)  
  
"Hello Ginny" Harry greeted her as did Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Good morning Ginny"  
  
"Heya Gin"  
  
The youngest Weasely turned to Tom and started making baby noises "Why hello there Tommy wommy. How are you this morning? You being a good boy? I bet you are!"  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow as Ginny did this and he wondered if he should tell her that Tom wasn't a dog. Instead he shook it off and ate his own food, which he had forgotten in a heated moment of food fighting with Tom. He got at least his eggs finished before Ginny asked a simple question.  
  
"Can I hold him?" she smiled sweetly as if to show she was no threat.  
  
"Um...Sure" Harry said putting down his eating utensils just incase anything happened. He was a rather overprotective 'parent'.  
  
Ginny picked Tom up gently and sat him on her lap. Carefully, she took his bottle out of his mouth and set it down on the table. She smiled and tickled his belly all the while going on with the baby talk.  
  
"You're so cute, yes you are!"  
  
Then as if on instinct Ginny looked at Tom's face which looked oddly blank. Her eyes widened before she picked the baby up and turned him away from her, all to have him throw up on.....  
  
Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. A two in one deal.  
  
Severus had simply been walking by and Draco had been heading over (which was another typical thing to see) to the Gryffindor table to do his usual bout of teasing.  
  
"Um....Good morning Professor. Malfoy" Harry said nervously taking Tom away from a frightened and whimpering Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Potter..." Snape growled out between clenched teeth while Draco gave a stiff "Morning Potter"  
  
"Ten points off Gryffindor for not pointing that ...thing" he snarled at the now smiling Tom "elsewhere."  
  
Taking out his wand, Severus whispered a cleaning spell to clean both himself and Draco of was Tom so preciously had 'given' them. It was only when Snape was out of sight when all the Gryffindor's started grinning like maniacs.  
  
"So, Malfoy..." Harry started with a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"Stuff it, Potter. You wouldn't find it very funny if that baby blew chunks all over you." Draco grumbled and glared at the offending baby.  
  
"But he didn't." Harry offered and Draco simply turned his glare on him instead of Tom.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked suspiciously. He still didn't trust the blonde, even if he cut down on trying to ultimately humiliate them.  
  
"The usual." Draco replied casually, taking Tom away from Harry. The Slytherin looked more then a little cautious incase the baby had to throw up again. "I wanted to see how the little Lord is doing."  
  
"What is it with you and the little Lord comments?" Hermione was the one to ask as she gave Draco a confused look.  
  
"Well, you see, when this little guy grows up he'll be the Dark Lord again" Draco smirked down at Tom and did the most unexpected thing, his voice went up and he started with the baby talk "Yes you will. You will be a great big Dark Lord."  
  
A collective groan came from the Trio and Harry snatched Tom away from Draco. Harry set Tom back down into his high chair.  
  
"Will you stop saying things like that? It's not going to happen." With that said Harry went back to his eating. Unlucky for him the bell rung and everyone hurried off to class. Harry collected Tom and his bag and headed off with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"By the way guys, what class do we have first today?" Harry asked as he shifted Tom on his hip.  
  
Ron's face went sour and Hermione was the one to answer "Potions."  
  
A groan escaped Harry but he kept pace. He remembered the last Potions class Tom was in, though at the time he was five. Now he was roughly around five months old (let's all pretend Dumbledore told him this ^.^;;;). And what about all the dangerous Potion ingredients? Or all the problems that Neville seems to have with his potions? What if a potion blows up?  
  
Harry kept on worrying even as he got into the Potions classroom. When he didn't see a play pen, he worried even more. Taking his normal seat in the back, he waited rather impatiently for Snape to barge into the class.  
  
Sure enough Snape came to the class though most would say it's a slither, not a barge because everyone knows a Slytherin doesn't simply walk and if they do it's not supposed to be classified as such. Immediately Snape glared at Harry and Tom.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there is a play pen in my office. I suggest placing Mr. Tom in there." Snape said as he moved to the chalk board and waved his wand so the instructions appeared.  
  
Harry was about to argue but Hermione cut in "It'll be safer for Tom and you know Professor Snape. It's best not to argue."  
  
Sighing, Harry knew it was true. If he argued with Snape then it'll probably just lead to points taken off and detention. He got up and took Tom to Snape's office. Indeed, there was a play pen, a couple of toys in the pen, and even a small bottle. Placing Tom down in the play pen, the baby immediately was set on the bottle. Thinking that maybe it was a good idea for Tom to just stay there, Harry went back to the classroom and took his seat. Unfortunately, he just now noticed that he was paired with one Pansy Parkinson, someone he was just recently admitting was worse then Draco.  
  
"Well, Potter, don't just sit there. Get the ingredients." The dreadful Pansy snarled at Harry, who just rolled his eyes and went to do just that.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile at what is left of Riddle Manor ~*~*~  
  
A woman in ragged robes knelt in the middle of all the ruins of the main part of Riddle Manor. She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, the only ones in many years. Getting back up she looked at a newpaper clipping she had hidden in her robes. It was of Harry Potter and baby Tom.  
  
"Soon, my master, I will have you back. And we will restore the purebloods once again in the wizarding race, just like you always wanted."  
  
Barelly the swish of her robes were heard as she silently left the Manor, to her destination, Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Who is this woman? Will Tom cause any chaos for Potions? What was Snape thinking when he decided to put Tom in a room, alone?  
  
Well, only I know the answers to those questions and I'll get around to answering at least two of the three. I would chalk was Snape was thinking to just a moment of stupidity.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think and if you have a flame or criticism then make sure you at least sound intelligent. If you say I have bad spelling then use you as u, I will laugh at you. 


	5. huston I mean Dumbledore, we have a prob...

Disclaimer: I could only wish that I own these characters..... oh and I don't own skittles either....  
  
A/N: ^.^ Yippee! Reviews!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- It is pretty scary but hey, whatever. And that is just too funny. As to the last thing....**grin** maybe.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- You'll find out sooner or later....  
  
Athenakitty- I guessed as much and you'll just have to find out.  
  
GoddessMoonLady- Why thank you! And your suggestions are good. They keep my mind turning and thinking up of new things. And I have many plans for the "woman".  
  
sparkling silver angel wings- Thanks! And you can go ahead and hug Tom. Just be careful, he might break.  
  
No Name lol – Thanks and you might have to but I'll try not to make you wait too long....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed as Pansy filed her nails. He never thought it possible but he found someone worse for a Potion's partner then Draco. Sneaking a glance at Pansy, he was rather surprised when he was glaring hatefully at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Harry quickly replied "Nothing...."  
  
After she went back to filing her nails he muttered darkly "As if you should be talking..."  
  
"I heard that Potter" was Pansy's reply. Scooting away from her so that he was nearly at next desk over, which was Seamus and Crabbe, he continued on with his potion. When he got to the point where he was supposed to wait for it to boil over he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"What potion are we doing, anyway?" Seamus asked him as he tried to get away from Crabbe.  
  
"You don't know!?" Harry looked at Seamus bewildered.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"....Umm..." a nervous laugh escaped Harry and Seamus rolled his eyes. Hermione, who overheard their conversation like a good little prefect, turned to them from the desk in front of them.  
  
"I can't believe you two. We're doing the shield potions. You know, what Professor Lupin was telling us about?" She asked giving them looks of doubt that they would even pay attention in DADA.  
  
"Oh, so that's what we're doing..." Harry trailed off, looking back at his potion and Seamus nodded, signaling that he understood.  
  
~*~ And so time passes on to near the end of class~*~  
  
It was almost the end of class (Told you so) and Harry was completing his potion by stirring it clockwise 15 times.  
  
"14...15" He ended the counting and stirring. Taking out the glass stirrer, he placed it next to the cauldron and waited for Snape to come and check the potion. The greasy, or rather slick, headed Potions Master came by, he grudgingly admitted that it was an "Okay" potion and awarded Slytherin 10 potions. Which made a certain pug-faced Pansy smug.  
  
"You poor stupid Gryffindor, you never get any points, do you?" she taunted Harry, who at the moment opted to ignore her "It's really a shame. At this rate, Slytherin will win the house cup"  
  
Calmly, Harry turned to Pansy and tilted his head to the side as if she was something curious. Leaning a little closer, he squinted at a random spot on her face. "Hey Pansy, is that a pimple?"  
  
Going wide-eyed, Pansy dove for her bag and brought out a mirror. While she checked every inch of her face, Harry packed up his stuff, put the potion in a vile and turned that in to Snape. After all this, Pansy was still checking to see if she had a pimple. "Where? I don't see one! Wait...is that one?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went over to where Ron and Hermione were.  
  
"You might want to ask Snape if you can go get Tom now, Harry" Hermione suggested and Ron showed his agreement by nodding.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back" Harry went straight over to Snape.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. But may I go get Tom?" He asked pointing to Snape's office. The Potions Master sneered at him then led him to the office. Snape opened the door and let Harry inside, who went right to the play pen.  
  
When Harry peered into the play pen, he's face went pale and eyes went wide. Tom was no where in sight (Could you not see that coming?)  
  
From the door Snape saw that there was no movement in the pen and Harry was acting as if he saw Tom just turn back into Voldemort.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest going to the Headmaster. I'll have the students go and search the castle." Harry nodded and bolted to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Snape went back into his classroom and bellowed out "Everyone! We have a missing baby and we need to find him. So, get into groups of twos and search the hallways, classrooms, and—Just plain search everywhere!"  
  
And so the great Tom-hunt began.  
  
~*~ In a random Hallway~*~  
  
Crawling down the dim corridor, Tom made his way to the end of it which was a dead end. Sitting down and facing the dead end wall, the baby put a chubby hand on it. Putting another hand along with the first, he tried to stand up and got half-way there before falling down on his arse.  
  
He started to sniffle and tears welled up in his eyes. He was lost and couldn't understand why. All he did was get out of the little prison. That's all.  
  
Where was the green eyed man? Or the bushy haired girl? Red head? Or even the blonde?  
  
Whimpers came out of Tom and tears started to roll down his cheeks. His chest went up and down with breathing hard and very close to hyperventilating.  
  
Even seeing the greasy man with the big nose would have been wonderful for little Tom.  
  
~*~ In Hogsmeade~*~  
  
Walking down the dirt roads of Hogsmeade was a cloaked woman who kept her head down so that no one could see her face. She walked at fast speed and was heading in the direction of Hogswart. Soon, she would be there. By nightfall, she'd be at the doors of the castle. She had patience. She could wait until nightfall.  
  
When she got to the point to where she could see the Hogwarts castle, she stopped and stared.  
  
"Soon enough, my Lord. We will be together again"  
  
~*~ Dumbledore's office~*~  
  
On the Headmaster's desk, Dumbledore was sorting out the different colors of Skittles. So far, he had gotten the red, purple, and green all sorted. Now he was starting on the orange and then all that would be left was yellow.  
  
He got his pile of orange skittles started when Harry Potter barged his way into his office. Needless to say that was probably the first time he was ever surprised.  
  
"Good thing I keep a list of candy names in my pocket for times like these" Harry breathed out, stuffing a little piece of paper into his robe.  
  
"Headmaster!" the green eyed boy shouted, standing in front of Albus' desk "We have a problem!"  
  
The headmaster looked at all the scattered skittles on his desk. When Harry had came in, he was so surprised that he swiped at his candy, making them all messed up and out of color order.  
  
"We seem to have a lot of those, don't we?" sighed the grief stricken Headmaster who looked longingly at his poor skittles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter!  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had some stuff to do with school! But now it's Spring Break and I can work on this more! Go me!  
  
Please review. The author likes reviews, it reminds her that she still has a story that she needs to write and finish. 


	6. Awww poor Draco! sniffles

Disclaimer: No, no I don't own...but I'm planning on stealing Harry Potter as soon as my order for the ninja outfit comes in...  
  
A/N: =3 You people do love me!....Or at least the story.....  
  
Ookami Kage- Thank you. I'm glad you like it and I'll be sure to.  
  
Athenakitty- If you can't answer the first question then there is no hope for you. The rest of the questions you'll just have to find out until the end, except the last question. I'm not going to kill Draco off! He's one of my favorite characters besides Snape! Just so happens I love to torture them but I wouldn't kill them.  
  
Princess19- Thanks! You just extended my ego by a few miles! -  
  
Sparkling silver angel wings- o.o your welcome and sure?  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- . I'm glad you liked it and that it was a good present (Happy very late birthday by the way). And yes, no one should ever leave a baby alone! Yes, let us all chorus out "Bad Snape!" And I must say, your reviews always make me laugh and feel good!  
  
NO NAME, lol- Thanks and I had to make Snape understanding, who wouldn't be if a child went missing?  
  
DarkQueenD- Okies.  
  
AnnieT- And you are to be thanked a thousand times because I had kinda sorta forgotten about this story, then I got your review! .

Draco walked down yet another corridor, just as he had done the last five. He let out a sigh and grumbled incoherently, every now and then the words "stupid" and "damn kid" could be heard. Shuffling along he heard whimpering coming down a hall that was a dead end. Looking around the corner of that hall, he saw the baby that everyone had been searching for. Since no one was around to see (except Tom) Draco gave a large smile. "There you are. You give a very good chase, little bugger"  
  
Tom, who had been facing the deadend, turned his head to Draco and actually grinned at the sight of the blonde. Finally Tom wasn't lost any more! The baby reached out for Draco, whom picked him up. Looking around to see if any of his classmates or the professors were around, Draco shook his head. "Well, we better go find them now"  
  
Going back up the hallway and turning to his left, Draco was stopped by a wand pointed between his eyes.  
  
"Give me My Lord"  
  
**Random Hallway**  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had split up for the search. Hermione was off checking the corridors near the mainhall, Ron was checking the entrances to all the Houses, and Harry was wandering around each and every hall that he could find. As Harry checked the corridors, he wondered if anyone had found Tom. He turned a corner and was stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
On the ground was the body of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he shouted for his friends, professors, anybody. "HERMIONE! RON! PROFESSORS!"  
  
The first to reach Harry was Albus who took one look at Draco and immediately summoned up a stretcher. Quickly, they rushed Draco to the infirmary with Albus shouting out instructions to Harry. "Get Professor Snape and tell him to have all the students go back to their dormitories!"  
  
Not wasting a precious second, Harry dashed down the halls, in search of Professor Snape. He found the Potions Master near Dumbledore's office and quickly went up to him. "Professor! Professor Snape!"  
  
Severus turned his head to Harry and raised an eyebrow, giving the boy a look that would have sent most students fleeing. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Catching his breath, Harry tried to explain as fast as he could "I was looking for Tom in one of the halls and when I turned into a corridor I saw Draco's body on the ground. The headmaster just went to take Draco to the infirmary and he told me to tell you that you were to tell the students to all go back to their dorms." Another breath had to be taken after he said it all.  
  
Acting immediately, Severus growled at Harry "Follow me" The Potions Mater strode quickly down the hallway and headed straight to the Great Hall.  
  
When they had arrived at the Great Hall, only a few students were present and accounted for. Snape, having looked around, went to the head table and faced the inside of the Great Hall. Drawing out his wand, he cast a voice amplifying spell. Testing it out with a few coughs, his voiced sounded through the whole of the school.  
  
"Students, at this moment all of you are to go to your dormitories, now. So help anyone I find out wandering the halls in five minutes." He then took off the spell and turned to Harry. "You will follow me to the infirmary"  
  
Not daring to argue with Snape at this point in time, Harry just nodded and trotted to keep up with the Professor's long strides. They walked in silence until they had gotten to the infirmary. Upon arriving, Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah. There you two are. I had heard your announcement Severus, so I assume the students are taken care of"  
  
Snape nodded curtly and looked towards the infirmary entrance "I must say Headmaster, perhaps it is wise that we check on Mr. Malfoy, now?"  
  
"Of course, of course" murmured the Headmaster as he lead the way into the infirmary, with Snape and Harry trailing behind.  
  
**Random Classroom   
  
**The loyal follower of Voldemort held a sleeping Tom in her arms. She looked lovingly down at him, or rather as lovingly as a cold blooded killer could, and cooed at the baby.  
  
"My darling Lord, you will flourish once more....I'll raise you myself" She started to rock the baby as if it were her own child. Smugly smiling to herself, she went over to the classroom door. She had heard the announcement made by the traitor and knew that she'd have to get out of the castle quickly but she couldn't help but be proud of herself. Afterall, she alone had gotten her Lord back. No one else. They were all too weak to save him....  
  
But not she.  
  
**Infimary**  
  
Severus, Harry, and Albus all stood near Draco's bed, with rather grave expressions on them. The most with the saddest expression was surprisingly Harry, whom dropped his head just a little. It wasn't like him and Draco were friends. They now tolerated each other.....a little bit of the time, but never would he truly wish for Draco to be hurt.  
  
Raising his green eyes to his headmaster and professor, he asked the one question that had been on his mind ever since they found Draco "Who would do this?"  
  
"Someone who probably had a grudge against Mr. Malfoy" Severus concluded as he looked at his 'star' pupil.  
  
"Or it might be something deeper then that, Severus" Albus had replied and he took out his wand. Pointing it at the platinum blonde head of Draco he started muttering a spell. Silver sparks went out of the end of the wand and a small silvery window thing went over Draco's head.  
  
"This spell is to see the last things that Draco saw before he was knocked unconcious" Albus told them before they could ask.  
  
Muttering another little spell an image appeared on the small silver window. It was of baby Tom. The voice of Draco echoed in the infirmary.  
  
"Well, we better go find them now"  
  
Through Draco's eyes in the image they watched as he was walking back down the hall and they all shuddered when a cold voice filled the room.  
  
"Give me My Lord"  
  
They watched as the image blurred to reveal a woman who was a bit well known.  
  
"BELLATRIX!?"  
  
**End Chapter  
**  
-.-;; You all knew the Bellatrix thing was coming....I was thinking about changing who it was because most of you did know...but I didn't. I am very very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! Finals came and went and I was busy. I also have a job now but you can be sure that I will try my very best to get the next chapter up sooner!  
  
Review please!  
  
Because of just one review that came in a little late, I remembered this story! So Reviews are GOOD!


	7. I'm so sorry Severus! Waaaaaaah!

Disclaimer: I can only wish to own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: Woot woot! Reviews! I love you all!  
  
Athenakitty- Yes, dunno, dunno, and dunno. I'll let you know in the chapters.  
  
GoddessMoonLady- . Sevvy! WOOT! And thanks for the wonderful and entertaining review! And I'll try to get it up as quickly as possible!  
  
Sparkling silver angel wings- Thanks! And Draco must be knocked out because I am kidnapping him for further experiments . And don't worry bout being hyper, lord knows I'm always hyper. Sugar must flow through my veins.  
  
Lee Hart- Thanks and I liked writing that part.

Chapter Seven:  
  
Harry looked absolutely sick at the sight of Bellatrix; he had seen her before. In Dumbledore's pensive last year. She perhaps was the most loyal of Voldemorts followers...and now she had Tom. Only Merlin knew what would happen....  
  
"But how did she get in the castle?" Harry asked, looking at Snape then to Dumbledore.  
  
"Quite easily, I'm afraid" Albus told everyone's favorite Gryffindor "Just like how Sirius managed to get in the castle simple enough and he was against dementors. So, she could simply have walked in."  
  
Severus stared at the headmaster with one eyebrow raised and looked like he wanted to say something but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"And they say Hogwarts is the safest place..." he muttered and gave a wary look at Albus.  
  
Blinking, Albus nodded his head "Those have been my exact thoughts for all my years of being a professor then a headmaster."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Snape rubbed his temples. It seemed he was destined to be surrounded by idiots, both his students and his boss. Keeping calm like the Slytherin he was, he tilted his head down at Harry and Albus.  
  
"Don't you think we should concentrate on more important matters? Such as a certain Baby Tom who got himself kidnapped?" his voice seemed to hang in the air and silence went over the three males.  
  
Albus was the first to break the silence by leaning over to Harry and whispering "I think he's right"  
  
Harry gave him a look to suggest that he was insane and looked at Severus. "Do you think Bellatrix is still in the castle?"  
  
The head of Slytherin gave a very unslytherin like shrug "It's a possibility. One that I think we should act upon quickly"  
  
Severus gave a pointed look at Albus, only to have the Headmaster ignore it completely. Getting a little more then impatient, Severus then gave a small cough making Albus jump a little in surprise.  
  
"Yes, yes. Act on possibility" Albus mumbled "It's best if we split in twos for this. Well, at least you and Harry, Severus. I'll go round up the other teachers."  
  
With that the old man left, muttering to himself. Harry and Severus looked at each other. With Harry having a dear in the headlights look and Severus glaring his Glare of Doom ™. Not saying a word, Severus led the way and Harry followed.  
  
**Random Hallway**  
  
Bellatrix held Tom closely to her and scurried down the hall, her eyes scanning the corridor to see if anyone was there. No one was. No one to stop her. She would soon be out of there and away from the wretched place! Stopping at the end of the hall, she strained her ears to listen for anyone coming. It was only her luck that she did in fact hear someone.  
  
"No! Not that way, you dolt! Honestly Potter, do you think she'd head over to the Great Hall?" Severus Snape's voice rang through the hallway's walls.  
  
"It's possible!" shouted back Harry's voice.  
  
"But not probable!" was the counter comment.  
  
A ripple of shock and fear went through her. The traitor. Severus Snape. Even if he did abandon the Dark Lord, that didn't make the Potions Master any less powerful. And then there was the savior. Harry Potter. As much as she'd want to deny it, she couldn't overlook the boy's potential. He was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort....and in a way he did. Making his way into the Dark Lord's heart....that was Potter's way of defeating him... Bellatrix shook her head of the thought. There was no way that Voldemort would ever willingly change his heart.  
  
Beating a hasty retreat down the hallway so not to confront Harry and Severus, Bellatrix didn't realize the noise she was making.  
  
Down just one hall, Harry and Severus walked on arguing. "She could be at the Great Hall!"  
  
"She could be anywhere! Seriously, Potter, I think I should take points off of Gryffindor for your stupidity!" growled out Snape.  
  
"You would do that wouldn't you!" Harry shouted back only to fall silent at the sounds of someone's feet padding on stone floor. They took one glance at each other before running to where the sound was coming from.  
  
Just as they reached the hall where the sound was coming from they saw only a part of a cape as it disappeared into a classroom at the end of the hall. Being the younger of the two, Harry was faster in getting to the room with Severus following behind. Turning into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he stood face to face with Bellatrix, Severus coming in several seconds later, standing right behind him.  
  
"Well..if it isn't the traitor and the savor.."  
  
**Albus' Office  
**  
The dear insane headmaster sat behind his desk facing Remus and Minerva. The two professor glanced at each other before looking back at Albus.  
  
"Is there a reason as to why you've called us here, Albus?" Minerva ventured to ask as she gave the headmaster a questioning look.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk, which he had been staring at ever since Remus and Minerva had arrived, and blinked at them. Dawning realization went over his features and he coughed into his hand. "Well, yes, there is a reason...a good reason" his face had a mix of grief and determination that left the two professors speechless "Bellatrix...has returned to Hogwarts and not just for a visit..." The transfiguration professor and the Defense teacher both nodded; they understood what he meant.  
  
**Back to Bellatrix, Harry, and Severus**  
  
"Well, if it isn't the royal pain in everyone's arse" Severus snarled at Bellatrix.  
  
The rather insane woman smiled at Severus "Oh Sev sev, you don't miss me? I'm hurt."  
  
In Bellatrix arms, Baby Tom slept on and Severus took a look at the child "Not yet, you aren't. But trust me, you will be hurt unless you give me that baby"  
  
Harry could only stare at Tom as Bellatrix tisked at Snape. "You should no better then to threaten the one with the hostage"  
  
She waved her wand above Tom to show what she meant. Severus' and Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"You wouldn't." Severus breathed out.  
  
Bellatrix smiled sinisterly "Oh, but I would. I'd curse him so badly that his heart would have to turn evil. Should I Severus? Should I tarnish his heart now"  
  
Ignoring Harry seemed to be her biggest mistake, for the boy took refuge behind the professor and got out his wand. Bellatrix's attention was all on Snape.  
  
"It would be a most grievous mistake, if you did" Snape's tone was soft and calm, but held traces of danger that didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix, who smiled all the wider.  
  
"Oh? And what would you do? Hex me? I'm quivering with fear" her eye twinkled evilly "You wouldn't. Not while I have this baby in my hands"  
  
Harry took that as his cue to jump from behind Severus, point his wand at Bellatrix, and scream out "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Baby Tom flew out of Bellatrix's hands and went up in the air. Bellatrix pulled out her wand, as did Severus, and Harry went to catch the baby. The loyal follower of Voldemort pointed her wand at Harry and started to utter the words "Cru-"but she didn't get to finish, for another voice hissed out.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Bellatrix withered in pain and screamed out, falling to the floor. Severus held his wand, rigid and still pointed at Bellatrix. Harry had already caught baby Tom who was still under the sleeping spell and was looking at Severus. The potions master lifted the curse off of Bellatrix, his black eyes betraying no emotion.  
  
In the background, footsteps could be heard sounding. Albus, Minerva, Remus, and an Auror appeared on the scene, all of them looked surprised. The Auror took one look at Bellatrix and his eyes widened. He then turned to Harry and Severus.  
  
"Which one of you preformed Crucio? This woman has the symptoms of it" the Auror said, looking between them. Severus dropped his wand arm to his side and stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Mr. Snape. But you are under arrest, along with Bellatrix" The Auror held out his hand and Severus resentfully placed his wand in it. Going over to the fallen woman, the Auror lifted her up with a spell and muttered "Follow me, Mr. Snape"  
  
And with that, Severus Snape had been arrested by the Ministry Auror. End Chapter  
  
A/N: Heh. Am I evil or am I evil? Hope you guys like the little twist. For it brings on a whole new set of problems. Such as getting Severus out of jail! The trail is coming up.  
  
Send me reviews with ideas! Hell, just send me reviews!  
  
Reviews are good.  
  
So, review.


	8. Professor EllaneSMILE!

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own.  
  
A/N: . Reviews me likey!  
  
Athenakitty- Good questions. Unfortunately none of them I can answer without giving everything away.  
  
Lady-Jules- I know! I spent the last ten minutes after I put that chapter up going "What have I done!? POOR SEV!" And trust me, nothing truly bad is going to happen to Severus. He's not only my favorite character, he's my head of house, I'm a Slytherin you see.  
  
sparkling silver angel wings- Yes yes, poor Sev. WHOO HOO! SUGAR! munches sugar Thankies!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Yay! I updated! Finally! ...ahem sorry...And yes, they should let up...but who knows? My mind takes me many places....none of them make sense however....  
  
GoddessMoonLadey- And yup yup, Tom is safe! Yes, you'd think Severus would be a little smarter about this...my explanation is that everyone has a stupid moment.  
  
**Chapter Eight-**  
  
A week had passed since Severus Snape had been arrested and only two weeks until Holloween. Throughout the week there had been a break from Potions given the fact that they needed a new Potions Master until they could get their dear old Potions Professor back. Unfortunately, not all the students shared this assessment.  
  
"I'm actually glad we're getting a new Professor" Neville declared at the breakfast table one day "Snape was always a git and picking on me"  
  
Almost all the Gryffindors shared the same opinion. All except a certain Trio.  
  
"Snape only used that curse to save me and Tom. He shouldn't be arrested for that" Harry whispered to his friends as he feed Tom some mashed food.  
  
"That's true, Harry. But the jury will have to be convinced of that" Hermione told him and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Draco Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table. It didn't take the blonde long to be up and well again. It had only been a simple stun spell anyway.  
  
"Potter, the headmaster wanted me to tell you that the trial is coming up in a week. And since you were the only other witness besides Bellatrix and Tom, you have to be there for questioning" said the Slytherin, whom looked at them with indifferent eyes.  
  
It seemed that ever since their beloved head of house was arrested, all the Slytherins adopted new attitudes. Most of them for the worst. Pansy Parkinson was more snappy and bossy. Crabbe and Goyle were just even more confused, even with the help of Draco. Blaise Zabini became even more withdrawn. And finally Draco Malfoy, who became more distant and quiet.  
  
They all missed their Potions Master. For if not for him, who would treat the Slytherins how they needed to be treated?  
  
Harry nodded to Draco and murmured "Thank you Malfoy" the words seemed foreign in his mouth.  
  
"You do know that today is the day we get our new Potions Professor" Malfoy commented offhandedly. The trio all looked surprised. Baby Tom, who was in his highchair, sniffled and whimpered. The poor baby was still hungry.  
  
"It's not going to be permanent, right? I mean, Professor Snape is coming back, isn't he?" Harry asked as he continued to feed Tom. The baby happily ate away, oblivious to what was going on around him.  
  
Draco gave an elegant shrug (though how a shrug can be elegant only a Malfoy knows). "He might. He was given a trial, so that shows some promise, I guess."  
  
Harry showed that he understood by nodded and went back to feeding Tom, who didn't notice a thing.  
  
As Draco walked away, Harry could only continue to go about his day, it wouldn't do to be behind in his classes anyway.  
  
**Potions Class **  
  
As the 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors gathered in the classroom, they couldn't help but notice a pretty big difference. Not only was the room more bright with a lot more candles, but there were posters all over the walls, the biggest poster that stood out the most (it was neon pink with black text...who wouldn't notice it?) were the classroom rules, the first rule was 1. SMILE! Harry thought he heard a Slytherin whimper at the site of the rule.  
  
It seemed as though there was a silent agreement between the two rivaling houses for the seating arrangements. For once it was the Gryffindors at the front of the class and the Slytherins in the back. Harry had put Tom at the front of the class where there was a crib in plain sight (having learned somewhat from the last time) and went back to sit with Hermione and Ron.  
  
The Gryffindors, at taking a look at all the very very colorful posters, were a bit more wary.  
  
It didn't take long for the classroom door to swing open once more to show a woman in a rainbow colored robe (does the rainbow mean anything I wonder? .). The woman had light brown hair that was curly and went a little passed her shoulders and blue eyes. She batted her eyelashes at her stunned students and gave out a happy sigh.  
  
"Hello my dearest of dear class!" She said in a rather breathy tone and it was all Harry could do to not slap his forehead in dismay, though he thought he heard a distant banging from head to desk by a certain blonde Slytherin, though one could never be sure.  
  
She swept into the room and Harry could swear that she was trying to do ballet up to the front of the class. When she reached the desk at the front, she smiled widely at them all and the whole class couldn't help but compare her to Lockhart.  
  
"Might I introduce myself? I'm Professor Ellane. The two main rules of my class are to smile" she seemed to demonstrate as her smile spread all the more quickly on her face "and to have fun!"  
  
It was pretty obvious that none of the students were smiling or having fun, this made Professor Ellane just smile all the more. "Twenty points off both Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindors all gasped and the Slytherins sat there with gaping looks. Finally, Hermione got the courage to speak up. "But why?"  
  
Professor Ellane seemed to beam at Hermione before answering simply "None of you were following my rules."  
  
The Slytherins didn't need another moment of convincing that this teacher was more evil then any of them and they all began to smile, as well as test their acting skills with the having fun bit. The Gryffindors didn't seem to get it as fast and paid rather dearly for it.  
  
"Twenty more points off of Gryffindor" within seconds all the Gryffindors has smiles on their faces and plotting going on in their minds of how to slowly kill this teacher off.  
  
Seeming to finally notice the little crib and baby in the crib at the front of the class. Baby Tom simply stared at the woman, as he held a little stuffed dragon in one hand.  
  
"How cute!" She squealed and poked the little infant on the belly. Tom looked down at his belly where she poked him and seemed to consider this moment, before looking up at her with tears in his eyes. The front row Gryffindors saw the tears and cringed, each of the scooting away from the front. Ellane just smiled at the baby and was rather unprepared when Tom let out a wail.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
The class just stared at the new Potions Professor who blinked back at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
**Fast forward passed Potions and into Dinner at the Great Hall   
**  
Tom ignored the food that Harry was showing him and trying to get him to eat. Harry sighed and once more tried to get Tom to eat, the baby simply ignored the food. As Harry did this, he vaguely heard the conversations of his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"I can't believe she kept taking off points for simply NOT SMILING!" declared the enraged Seamus. The rest of the Gryffindors agreed with this assessment.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to say this but....I want Professor Snape back. At least with him we knew what to expect" commented Dean who got a lot of nods of agreements from his fellow peers.  
  
"But how do we get him back?" surprisingly Neville was the one to ask this.  
  
Harry turned his head and caught Hermione's then Ron's eyes and the Trio shared a grin.  
  
Hermione turned to the rest of the Gryffindors and gave a small cough before saying "I think I may have an idea..."  
  
And with that she had the rest of the Gryffindor's attention. When she was finished telling them her plan, the plan was spread to all the other houses (whom had also grown a fond hatred of the new Potions Master).  
  
But it wouldn't be until tomorrow when their plan would be put into motion.  
  
End Chapter  
  
. Chapter done! I'm soooooooo sorry that this took forever to get up. I tried to make this longer then what I usually have but I don't think it worked....the next chapter will hopefully be longer...hopefully...  
  
Also, I have a wish of all you readers. It's to get at the least 60 reviews before my birthday which is July 29th. So for my birthday (which is far away I know) could you review? Please?  
  
Review review...the little button on the bottom, press it...review! 


	9. Short stories of Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: **ish waiting for her neko ninja outfit Nope, still don't own.  
  
**A/N: **FWAH! REVIEWS! ME SO HAPPY!  
  
Athenakitty- Yes, possibly, and most definitely. But SHHHHHH! It's a secret!  
  
GoddessMoonLady- I thought you were a Goddess. She invaded Dumbledore's woredrobe! EKGAKS! And next chappie SHOULD be soon.  
  
Mistress Malfoy- o.o Yes ma'am.... And yes, poor Tom. I'll try my best to update quicky quick!  
  
Sparkling silver angel wings- ..Calm yourself child.  
  
HaliJade Snape- Bah..It's been a month already? Damn...Okay, okay, I'm posting...  
  
Rose Red- One has to wonder. And that is a good idea. I've gotten quite a few requests as to torture Mrs. Norris.  
  
The Black Witch- Thanks and I'm planning on putting a new chapter up,....now.....And you're older then I am, go you! And I'll be sure to check out the story!  
  
Alright, this chapter is all about short scenes! Hopefully you guys will like it!  
  
**Chapter Nine:**  
  
It was the next morning in the Great Hall when the teachers noticed that something was up with the students. All of them were looking up at the ceilings, as if waiting for something. They all held their conversations and ate, but they kept looking up.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry leaned in close to Hermione. "What if this doesn't work?"  
  
"Then everyone has agreed that they'll speak up for Professor Snape at the trail. The biggest argument is going to be weather Snape is suitable to teach children" Hermione answered simply.  
  
Tom, who was sitting on his highchair, just looked up with everyone else, thinking this was a new game. Then the owls came in and this seemed to be what every student was waiting for, for they all chattered excitedly and started writing on slips of parchment. Hermione, Ron, and Harry already had their letters prepared, and so they tied them to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. When the owls left the school, all the students shared glances, as if congratulating themselves on a job well done.  
  
"And now we wait" Hermione stated the obvious and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
"I hope you two know that I still don't like Snape" Ron said giving his friends a wary glance.  
  
Harry smirked while feeding Tom "Oh but Ron, I thought the letter you sent was a declaration of love for Snape"  
  
Ron could only choke on his food.  
  
**Ministry of Magic**  
  
Percy Weasely gave out a horrible scream when he was attacked by a brigade of owls, whom all of them dropped one, two, or even three letters on his desk. And all of them were addressed to the Minister of Magic.  
  
"MR. FUUUUUUDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Corneilius Fudge looked at first annoyed when he walked into a Sir Percy Weasely's office, but the expression quickly turned to horror as he looked at all the letters that were addressed to him. Percy, almost desperately, searched through the letters, skimming them other.  
  
"They all have to do with letting Severus Snape free!"  
  
Fudge then had to wonder if hell had frozen over.  
  
"Umm, sir?"  
  
"What is it, Weasely?" Fudge was actually very reluctant to ask.  
  
"There's about a hundred more owls coming this way.." Letting out a whimper, Fudge turned to where Percy was pointing, out the window. And sure enough, about a hundred more owls were heading their way.  
  
When the owls did arrive, they were all addressed to the Minister of Magic and they all wanted Severus Snape free. Fudge let out a pained scream that might have been heard at quite a distance.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**Azkaban**  
  
In his holding cell, in Azkaban, Severus Snape was sitting down and leaning against a wall when he heard a rather painful cry.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sitting up a little, Snape tilted his head and asked no one in particular.  
  
"No what?"  
  
Seeming as he didn't get an answer from no one in particular, Severus simply shrugged and went back to leaning on the wall.  
  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom**  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry all shared a smile as they heard the scream as well. It seemed that their first plan of action was a success! Knowing this, they all shared a smile and turned back to listening to Lupin's lecture.  
  
"And so with most curses, it's best to be armed with a simple shielding spell. It takes less effort and are faster to activate.."  
  
And even though Hermione didn't need to, she went back to taking word for word notes, while Ron simply relaxed in his chair and Harry took less detailed notes.  
  
No one seemed to notice the little baby in the crib grab Lupins wand, which was on the desk, and then said baby grinned evilly.  
  
**Hallway**  
  
Ron twitched violently as he stomped out of the DADA classroom and into the hallway, followed by his classmates who were trying very hard not to laugh at his expense. All the children in the halls turned when they heard faint giggling, only to have themselves trying not to laugh.  
  
For, Ronald Weasely was now bald.  
  
Ron whirled about and pointed at Tom, who was smiling happily in Harry's arms. "That little bugger has had it out for my hair ever since he was turned into a baby!"  
  
Tom just giggled and clapped his hands while Harry himself was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Weasely? Is that you!?"  
  
Ron could only whimper as he turned around to face Draco Malfoy. Said blonde simply stared and stayed silent...  
  
..for about a second before being the obnoxious git he was and started to laugh. A direct point and laugh.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ron simply stayed silent...  
  
...even as he laid Draco out with a solid punch to the face.  
  
**Common Room**  
  
Sulking in one of the plush chairs, Ron glared into the fire place. Hermione sat next to him and Harry sat across from his with Tom in his lap. All was silent until Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and Harry gave out a little cough. Ron looked up at him.  
  
"Ron" Harry said rather seriously "Hermione and I have something to tell you."  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed "What?"  
  
"We're going out..."  
  
A look of pure jealousy went over Ron's face.  
  
"...to Hogsmead this weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to come along. Sirius finally signed the permission form and I need to find a present for his birthday. Will you help us find a nice present for him?"  
  
Silence reigned over them.  
  
"Um...Ron? Are you okay? You look like you might be hyperventilating.."  
  
Thud.  
  
"Heh...Hermione. I got a joke for you. What do you do when a red head faints?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Tom simply giggled.  
  
**Next day in the Great Hall**  
  
"Argh!" Ginny Weasely sat down angrily next to her brother, Ron at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked who was sitting across from her. Tom stared at the girl from his highchair as if asking the same question.  
  
"That Professor Ellane!" Ginny nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
"What did she do?" Hermione was the one to ask, looking up from her newest book.  
  
"She took off seventy points from Gryffindor!"  
  
The whole table of Gryffindor gasped.  
  
"For what?" this question was from Harry.  
  
"I only slapped Parkinson"  
  
Silence descended upon them all. Until...  
  
"An outrage"  
  
"Scandalous"  
  
"So, not fair.."  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks that the punishment was fair?" this was of course, Hermione.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Undoubtedly"  
  
"I'm so proud of my baby sister!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron"  
  
**Later in the day in Professor Dumbledores office  
**  
Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both stood in front of the fireplace with Dumbledore standing to the side and a handful of Floodust in their hands.  
  
"Now, today is the questioning for main witnesses. You two will go on ahead to the Ministry and I'll be there as soon as I can with Tom"  
  
The baby hugged his little dragon as he laid in a crib that was placed in the corner of the office.  
  
"Harry, you go first"  
  
Harry stepped forward inside the fireplace, threw the dust, and yelled. "Ministry of Magic!" And then he disappeared.  
  
"Oh and Draco"  
  
Malfoy turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"As much as Fudge is incompetent, try to be polite, hm?"  
  
"I guarantee nothing"  
  
Draco then stepped in the fire place, threw the dust, and yelled "Ministry of Magic" and he too, disappeared.  
  
Albus then looked at Tom who was gazing steadily back at him.  
  
"Think everything will be okay?"  
  
Tom just hugged his dragon closer to him.  
  
**End Chapter!**  
  
The next chapter will be the first part of the trail! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been awfully busy but thank you for those of you who reviewed and reminded me of this story! 


	10. Of pulling tails and court rooms

**Disclaimer: **..blah..don't own...grah....

**A/N: **Lovely, lovely reviews! My preciousssssss.... O.o I'm over sixty reviews....weird....and so COOL!

**GoddessMoonLady- **I didn't know a Goddess could be mortal....oh well, to each their own. And glad you loved it!

**Lunatic Pandora1- **Well, no use putting that suggestion now that I've already got a couple of chapters passed that point in time...

**HaliJade Snape- **But..but...I already did update! How many updates do you people want from me!? But sure...I'll update...sooner or later...

**Harrylissa=luv- **Thank you! And yes, fudge bashing...I don't like that little bas- I mean, that man at all...

**Athenakitty- **You know the drill....you'll have to read to find out....

**sparkling silver angel wings- **....I like you and all and I'm happy you reviewed and I wish you review more but....you scare me.....

**RaquelGreenleaf- **You make my ego grow, I like you. Thank you and thank you. I try to update as soon as I'm able.

**Snape coolgirl- **We all hope so and I don't know.....if I am it's gonna be after this whole snape in jail thing.

Okay, so just to say a few things, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but family troubles have started up and so has school. I'm a senior this year! Woot! And I'm getting back into the groove of my stories and I should be updating more. Also, I'm going to be doing different writing styles, hopefully you'll like them! Thank you, loyal reviewers. You guys are so kind. Onward with the chapter.

**Chapter Ten:**

As much as Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man, wonderful teacher, and perhaps one of the most eccentric and quick witted headmaster of all time at Hogwarts, he couldn't for the life of him find Baby Tom. Yes, the equally quick witted baby had made a slippery escape and was now scoring the halls of Hogwarts with the Headmaster trying to find him. The Headmaster had just finished checking under a piece of armor when he heard a pained howl coming from further down the corridor. Hoping that Tom wasn't hurt, Dumbledore sprinted as fast as he could down the corridor and made a left, only to see a sight that would later make him snicker.

Tom had Mrs. Norris by the tail and was yanking with all his baby might. Giving the cat a little bit of credit, it didn't bother trying to attack the baby, instead it made unsuccessful attempts to get away from the child. Seeing Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris gave a pitiful wail and Tom just grinned up at the Headmaster. And the Headmaster really shouldn't have been surprised when Filch came running into the scene and had a horrified look on his face. Gently prying little Tom off the pained cat, Dumbledore smiled almost sheepishly at Filch.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch bawled as he picked up his cat. Seeing as Filch was busy taking care of his "precious", Dumbledore made a hasty retreat with Tom in his arms. When they reached the Headmasters office, Dumbledore placed baby Tom back in the crib and gave him an amused look.

"It's a wonder that you didn't try to take over the Wizarding World with pranks with the way you cause so much trouble as a child" All the Headmaster got in response was a giggle.

Giving a slight chuckle, Dumbledore went back to his desk and sat down in his chair. "I wonder how Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are doing..."

**Ministry of Magic; Court Room **

When Harry and Draco entered the courtroom, which in itself was actually a dungeon, Draco looked a bit impressed by the size of the jury (which was about 50). Harry didn't get Wizard proceedings at all, hell he didn't even get muggle proceedings, the only thing close that he saw to it was on the telly.

"All of the Wizengamots are here. Though, I hardly should be surprised" Draco commented quietly. Harry glanced over at him with a confused expression.

"Wizenga-what?"

"Oh honestly Potter..." Draco heaved a sigh at the Gryffindor "The Wizengamots, when put together like this, is in small terms an ultimate jury. Majority rules, in most cases anyway." [1]

"So, we basically just have to convince them that Snape is innocent?" Harry asked looking wry at the elder wizards who were regarding him with a rather keen expression.

Draco simply snorted at Harry "Innocent? It's no doubt that he's guilty. What we must convince them of is that Snape did it to protect you and Tom"

"Okay..." the green eyed boy gave a nod and followed Draco to the front seats where witnesses were to be seated.

The room then lapsed into silence as they seemed to be waiting for something. Just when Harry was going to ask Draco, the doors opened once again and in was brought Severus Snape who was escorted by Aurors. He was then seated by the elder wizards; chains decorated his wrist and ankles. Fudge, who was at the head of the Wizenagmot, then stood.

"The proceeding for Severus Snape shall begin..." and with this start Fudge droned on about who was to do questioning, cross examination, and such and such. Then Fudge came to witnesses.

"And the witnesses for Severus Snape shall be Misters Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" It probably wasn't their imagination because Fudge's voice had a tint of dislike for both names in his voice. Noting the tone of his voice, Draco and Harry glanced at one another with an eyebrow raised. It seemed for once that they would have to work together.

"Now, for the questioning. Mr. Snape, it has come to my attention that you used an Unforgivable?"

Severus glanced up at Fudge giving him a look that clearly said 'No kidding, idiot'. But his words were simply "Yes"

"Which Unforgivable was this?"

An almost roll of the eyes "Cruciatus Curse"

"Why did you use the Cruciatus Curse?"

Severus almost twitched but he withheld himself and explained what happened. From Baby Tom going amiss to Bellatrix kidnapping said baby and his confrontation with her. He ended his little story with "I used the curse to protect my student and the baby"

"Oh? And you couldn't use a different curse or spell?"

"It was impulse"

"Hmm, this impulse of yours can prove quite dangerous. Especially around children. That is all for questioning of Severus Snape. We'll take a ten minute break and resume with questioning for the witnesses" Fudge said and everyone got up to stretch or do something, well everyone except Severus Snape.

Draco and Harry both stood up as well. "That didn't seem to go so well" Harry commented.

"No, it didn't. This might have to take a little more convincing" Draco replied and slipped away towards where the elder wizards were, leaving Harry to look blankly on after him. Deciding that he didn't really want to know, Harry sat back down and looked over at where the blond Malfoy had gone. It was fairly easy to spot the short boy who was talking to Fudge. Harry's curiosity went up a little as Draco had a smug look on his face and Fudge's face was getting all the more pale. Minutes passed and Fudge was close to shaking as he talked on with the young Malfoy. As if satisfied with his work, Draco said a few last words before returning to his seat next to Harry.

"Tell me, was anything you said to the Minister legal?" Sir Potter asked.

"I think 'the', 'is', and 'and' were" said Draco with a rather accomplished smirk on his face.

"Good, good. A few words, you're getting better" the sarcastic tone to Harry's voice didn't go unnoticed by Draco, but the young Malfoy decided to ignore it anyway.

"You think so too?" Of course before Harry had the chance to retort the proceedings started back up.

"F-first witness t-t-to the stand..Draco Malfoy" Fudge said, still a bit pale and shaken.

Harry didn't know how amused he should be as Draco swaggered up to the stand and sat down, looking expectantly at the Minister.

"Could you give us your count on how things happened?"

With this Draco went into full detail about how Tom was lost and he found him, then to be pounced upon by 'the fat cow'. Also giving a wonderful description of how horribly ugly Bellatrix was that afternoon, then going into how her voice was worse then a banshee. Not really wanting to hear any more, Fudge gave a quick "That is all, Mr. Malfoy" and Draco went back to his seat once more.

"Next witness; Harry Potter"

Harry didn't even bother to try and have the confidence that Draco had, mostly because he had a feeling that much of the smugness coming from the blond had to do with what he told Fudge. Sitting down at the 'witness' stand, Harry looked up at Fudge with an unreadable expression.

"Mr. Potter, could you give us your take on things?"

For about a minute Harry considered just sharing his opinion on everything BUT what happened with Bellatrix. Though when the minute was over he decided not to and told Fudge what happened from his view on things.

"And just when Bellatrix was about to hit Tom and I with the Cruciatus curse, Severus got to her first. Thereby saving myself and Tom."

Fudge just gave a rather forced nod "That'll be all Mr. Potter" and with that Harry went back to his original seat.

The Wizen- Oh, the old bats and hags then commenced to talk amongst themselves until Fudge stood up and declared "We will now have an hour long break so that we may go over testimonies and evidence"

**Hogwarts; Great Hall **

All throughout the Gryffindor were plans being made. Since Harry had gone off to the Ministry, Hermione and Ron decided to team up with the rather notorious Fred and George to pay back to- dear Professor Ellane.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Hermione asked a little on the apprehensive side, still a bit unsure of pulling a prank on a teacher, no matter if that teacher was the hag from hell.

Fred and George shared a quite evil look before whispering amongst themselves so that Hermione or Ron couldn't hear. This, of course, made Hermione worry all the more and Ron was just as worried. Who knew what the twins were up to. Finally the notorious Weasely twins stopped whispering to one another and grinned at Hermione and Ron.

"We can't tell you all that we plan to do." Said Fred.

"So, you're going to have to really trust us" George finished off.

This just made Hermione and Ron worry all the more.

**End of Chapter!**

**A/N: **As said, so sorry that this took longer then I had originally planned. Shit happened and I was on the verge of killing people several times. Please Review!

**[1] **If I got any of that wrong, either go with it or just let me know how it was supposed to go.

Alrighty! And I hope I made the "I hate Mrs. Norris" club happy!


	11. Wha?

**Disclaimer: **It's mine! ALL MINE! ...Okay, so it's not....

**A/N: **WOOT! REVIIIIEEEEEWWWSSSS!

**Snape coolgirl**- Yes, yes they are. And thank you.

**Athenakitty**- I don't know and possibly.

**Nytingale**- Thank you and you'll just have to find out!

**RaquelGreenleaf**- Double thanks and I'm just trying to GET the chapters up.

**Sparkling silver angel wings**- GAK!

**GoddessMoonLady**- Ah, that makes sense. If only the Muggles knew.

**Silver Scale Serpent**- Awww shucks...

I'm gonna stop saying I'll update more cause it seems each time I say that my teachers go "And you'll have more homework...".

**Chapter Eleven:**

Professor Ellane walked down the halls with a cheerful smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes, for each time she passed a student in the hall, she'd take points off for the littlest things. No matter what house they were in. This, evidently, made all the students a little upset. So, when they heard that the Weasley twins had a plan to get back at Professor Ellane, they were only too happy to help. Though, now, as she was walking down the hallway she noticed that all the students were smiling and behaving. She could find nothing to take points off unless she REALLY wanted to be unreasonable.

Then she spotted at the end of the corridor Ron and Hermione. The two looked extremely nervous as if they were trying to hide something. Ellane gave herself a small smile and hastened her step quickly. Once she reached them she gave one of her notorious smiles that seemed to put more fear in students then a Severus Death Glare tm.

"And what are we doing here, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley?" Ellane asked looked between them.

"Well...we thought we heard something in your classroom...as if someone was breaking in..." Hermione said nervously, pointing down the hall to the Potions room.

Ellane gave them a last suspicious look before hurrying to the Potion's room. She looked inside and was immediately hit in the face with a chalk board eraser (it was there so that if any kids misbehaved they had to clean them out). Once the chalk dust cleared up , Ellane stared into the room and saw Peeves floating in the air waving at her. Armed with more erasers, Peeves went after Ellane who made a break for it.

Hermione and Ron watched this from the end of the corridor. After a few moments of silence, Hermione turned to Ron.

"How do you think they got Peeves to do this?"

"Throwing things at people...it wouldn't take much to convince him..."

**Ministry of Magic; Court Room **

Harry and Draco sat waiting for the wizengamots to reappear. When they did, the two young boys were anxious for the verdict. It was quite a surprise though when one of the female wizengamots gave the verdict instead of Fudge.

"Mr. Severus Snape" Here Severus stood up and waited with a stone face "For using an Unforgivable we find you guilty."

Murmurs broke throughout the courtroom and the woman waited patiently until they finished.

"However, you used it to protect your students with good intention." She gave Severus a soft smile as he looked a tiny bit relieved "And so, your only punishment will be making this list of potions for St. Mungo's. This court is adjourned"

She held out the potion list which Severus went up and took. His chains were instantly taken off and he turned to Harry and Draco, stuffing the list inside his robes. Nothing was said between the three as they went back to Hogwarts.

**Later that day at the Great Hall **

"And let us welcome back our Potions Master, Professor Snape!" Dumbledore announced. The Slytherins all broke into cheers while the rest of the Houses clapped for their Professor.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was being accost by questions for his housemates.

"So, what was it like?"

"Were there dementors?"

"How the hell did Snape not get Azkaban!?"

The last question made Harry smirk a little then thought back to when Draco talked to Fudge. He looked back at the Slytherin table to see Draco surrounded by his housemates and by the way the blonde boy was waving his arms about he could tell Draco was telling the story about his talk with Fudge.

The rest of dinner went on with lots of talking, the subject of Snape's trial was passed for the Gryffindor's seeing as Harry wasn't telling them anything and they moved on. The Quidditch Cup was now the talked about subject.

**After Dinner; Dumbledore's office**

Going into his office, Dumbledore saw Ellane sitting in one of the chairs. He sat behind his desk and smiled at her.

"Thank you again for doing this"

Right before his eyes Ellane changed into a different person, Tonks. The young Auror smiled and saluted. "No problem! Though I should get Peeves back...."

The two of them talked of odd things until Tonks had to report back to Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic.

End Chapter!

Sorry that it's short. I'm running low on ideas. If any of you have a suggestion please tell me! And REVIEW! Also, look at my Author Profile for Challenges!


End file.
